chbnewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Eilidh
In-depth Information Character owner: ''Gabri / ����������������#6129 'Overview' Stella is an energetic teenager who loves to party, she is mostly seen around with the what people call the "wrong crowd." But to her, is the closest thing she can call to a family. She's never seen without a smile on her face and is always cracking jokes. Looks always seem to be deceiving. Stella always seems to put on a mask, while on the inside she's hurting. She's hard to gain the trust of, only trusting a few people. She can lash out at times, her emotions getting the better of her. She isn't the brightest, but sometimes she can be as smart as her sister is if she really puts her mind to it. 'Biographical Information ''' Stella was born on December 9th, 2002, born in Miami Florida. Living there with her mother Karen, and her older sister Lux. She wasn't really close with their mother or even her sister, feeling like she had no one to talk to she turned to drinking and drugs. Lux leaving her with her mother later on in her life. Causing their mother to take out her anger on Stella when she was intoxicated... which was almost all the time. Her depression and addiction getting worse day by day, she didn't think there would be an end to this vicious cycle. However, it wasn't until during one of her drunken nights at seventeen, she ran into one of Lux’s old friends. In her intoxicated state, she decided to confront the girl, recalling that she was the last person Lux had been seen with. She tried to question the girl, about where Lux might have gone, or if she knew; if she had been apart of it. With Stella being as drunk as she was, it was easy for the friend to brush her off. However, when she grew sober she kept on investigating, until she met who she would later find out to be a Satyr of the name Ivy. Who would later lead her to Camp Half-Blood Physical Information Stella does not share the same features as her sister. The complete opposite actually. Stella has crystal blue eyes and long brown hair that is normally wavy. Her height is 5'5 and she weights approximately 110 pounds. And because of her Eros heritage she has what people call "stunning features." She has small freckles on her face and chest area. But unseen to others is some past scaring on the back of her shoulders, which is normally covered up now since it's the winter time. The only noticeable scar is the one on her forehead she had gotten when she was sixteen. She is normally seen wearing trendy clothing, right now she can be seen wearing white sneakers and socks, high-waisted grey and white vertical striped pants, a brown belt with three silver rings in the center, a light brown "teddy bear" jacket, and finally a cropped white tee-shirt with three monarch butterflies on the center. Powers and Magical Items Cupidity: "Eros children also gain a +2 for Bow based rolls. While Aphrodite and Eros children are similar, Eros children have...better. Assets. While Aphrodite children do have this, they focus more on beauty all together" Enticing Beauty: "Due to your glorious assets, this is an active power you can use to force the enemy to look at you, and focus on you!(All attacks against you in terms of long range, gain a +2 on a d20, last five turns, cool down is ten turns.)" Lust Inducement: "You can influence desires of the flesh on anyone in a two foot diameter of you." Life Before Camp Stella never had the best life. Her older sister disappeared at a young age, leaving Stella with no more than a druggy, alcoholic mom to "look up" too. When she was only 11 she was introduced to all kinds of different things, and she slowly began to indulge in such. By the time she turned 15, she had been introduced to alcohol and drugs, and was now newly introduced to high school parties which she gladly partook in. She used these social situations to attempt to escape the home life she lived in. She would pretend she had a different life while going out, calling herself Dahlia to her friends. But her family only knew her as Stella. She was so sick of her abusive and destructive mother—that woman never gave a damn about anything but herself. Which only did not lead to the young girls depression, but she continued to grow up and developed trust issues, as well as becoming a chronic alcoholic. And she surprisingly found herself longing for her sibling to return. Her mother all the while kept feeding her lies about her sister in attempts to keep Stella around: saying things like “Lux was selfish,” and, “she was insane;” “you don’t need to miss her,” “Fuck her.” Her mom had tried to lead her to believe that Lux ran away because her sister no longer loved them. But Stella knew better; she wanted to find out the real reason for her sister’s disappearance. One night, a couple of days before the girl was going to turn 16. She got into an argument with her mom in her drunken state (which was mistake number one), she had been asking about Lux. Which had turned into an even bigger argument, her mom wanted to know why she was even bothering looking for the girl. Because Lux “abandoned” them. She didn’t really remember the rest of the details, all she could remember was screaming, a bang, blood, a call to the hospital at 12 AM in the morning, and a new scar on her forehead. However, the accident with her mother didn’t stop her from looking for her sister. But after meeting Ivy during one of her drunken nights on the town the Saytr had told her that she had been at the party and knew Stella had been asking about Lux. The satyr told her what she wanted to know. Where she was, who she was. Ivy also informed her of her godly parentage and of the camp. It was a lot for the girl to take in; she almost thought she was still drunk. Nonetheless, after a lot of convincing, Stella agreed to let Ivy lead her to this “Camp Half Blood” where she hoped she would find her sister, and refuge from the destruction of her mother. Stella soon came to be known as a missing person alongside her sister, as the Satyr and herself began their long journey towards New York. Life During Camp tba. Present Day tba. Category:Browse Category:Characters